


Let's Save the Truth for One More Night

by AllRoundFangirlAyy



Series: Gotham reader-inserts [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, kinda a songfic, loosely based off a song, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllRoundFangirlAyy/pseuds/AllRoundFangirlAyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>loosely based off the song "Love Me or Leave Me" by Little Mix.<br/>Title from the song "Lie To Me" by The Wanted.</p><p>Reader-insert.</p><p>Orginally posted on Tumblr under the URL ArkhamIrwin.tumblr.com and then posted on Wattpad under the name TeenWaste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Save the Truth for One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to do a Gotham imagine but I had too many ideas plus I couldn't decide who to write about. Eventually, I decided on our aquatic, flightless bird.  
> Title is taken from the song “Lie to Me” by The Wanted and the content is loosely(??) based off the song “Love me or leave Me” by Little Mix.  
> I know it’s short but it’s my first imagine on Gotham and it seemed better in my head.  
> Feedback and criticism is greatly appreciated.

It seemed like forever since Oswald had told you he loved you. In fact, it felt like so long since he even held you in his arms.

You were once happy. Once overcome with the feeling of love that rolled off the two of you whenever you so much as glanced at each other. But that was before he became so hellbent on being the King of Gotham. Regular dates, spontaneous visits at work, conversations over dinner. They were all things of the past.

Now. Now he was the King of Gotham and it seemed like the only form of communication you shared was through arguments on how he wasn’t safe and you worrying about him getting hurt. Arguments that would result in Oswald storming out and you going to bed angry and shuffling away from his arms and turning away when he decided he was calm enough to return home, or when Gabe or Butch decided that he’d had enough to drink.

It killed you to walk away. Oswald was the only man you’d ever needed, the only man you could ever truly opened up to. But now it felt like he was the place you were running from instead of running to.

You loved Oswald with all your heart, but you could wait for him to decided whether to love you or leave you.

So you decided for him.


End file.
